new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox Cartoons, Inc.
Fox Cartoons, Inc. is a division of 20th Century Fox Animation, owned by Fox Entertainment Group (21st Century Fox), which the latter is solely produced animated short films (both hand drawn, flash and CGI) for theaters, social media and on DVDs/Blu-rays and occasionally TV series, and it is also home to its flagship franchises like the new Foxtoons shorts, Tune Toons, Kid Fox, Meerkat, Eight Bitlings, Little Lizzie, Yak of Yukon, Mr. Invnto and Rogi, Skateboard Scott, and Disco Rex, based on existing properties IPs FoxTrot ''(TBA), ''Bubsy ''(TBA), ''Yooka-Laylee ''(Playtonic Games), and TBA, and occasionally other Fox-owned properties like ''Ice Age, Rio, Bob's Burgers, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad and Book of Life. It is founded on December 6, 2016. On December 2017, The Walt Disney Company announced plans to acquire 21st Century Fox for $52.4 billion after the spin-off of certain businesses, pending regulatory approval. Filmography Original series Theatrical * Tune Toons (2016-present) - a spin-off series to Foxtoons similar to Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', Terrytoons, Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Silly Symphonies, MGM's Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Screwball Squirrel, George and Junior, Barney Bear and Happy Harmonies, and Sony's Reilly Toons. * Kid Fox (2017-present)- the misadventures about a cool teenage anthropomorphic fox named Kid, who is a mascot of Fox Cartoons, Inc. * Foxtoons (2018-present) - a revival of the original theatrical short film series of the same name, featuring the series' old characters along with new characters. * Meerkat - a CGI series about a clumsy silent meerkat in Africa. * Dr. Invento and Rogi - a Warner Bros.' Pinky and the Brain-alike series about an evil genius and his Igor-like assistant who attempts to create their ultimate inventions to take over the world. * Little Lizzie - the misadventures of the mischievous, but clever school-aged little girl, a similar series to Marge Buell and John Stanley's Little Lulu and Paramount Pictures' Little Audrey. * Eight Bitlings - a group of eight different multicolored 8-bit-alike named the Bitlings in the video game world called Bitworld. * Yak of Yukon - the adventures of a explorer yak named Yak who explores the Yukon, along with this partners. * Skateboard Scott - a series about a teenager named Scott tries to do stunts, but ended in accidents. * Disco Rex - a series about disco-like T-Rex shows the world that dinosaurs had not been extincted. * Timmy Tiki - a series about a young tiki in the island of Tiki Isle. * Queen Quail - TBA * Nicky the Alley Cat - TBA * Ghost Kid and the Spider Witch - * Teen Hero Squad - * Police Hound - * Napoleon the Toy Soldier - * Robo-Fox - * The Scarecrow and the Hawk - * Dick Construction - TV series *''Evil Gurlz'' - a Cartoon Network's Evil Con Carne-esque comedy about three female best friends trying to take over the world. *''Mr. Cat's Storybook Time'' - a series featuring a narrator cat telling animal versions of well-known literature classics. *''Max Howards: Digital Traveller'' - a Guardians of the Galaxy/''Cowboy Bebop''/''Tron''-esque science fiction property about a teenage man who travels to a digital world. (Reserved for ShadEmmanZ-K9). * RoboGirls ''- TBA Fims Licensed series Theatrical * ''FoxTrot (2016-present) * Bubsy (2017-present) * Banjo-Kazooie (2018-present) TV series * The Face Paint Girl Heroes - a Atomic Betty/''The Powerpuff Girls''/''Magical Sisters''-esque TV series about five Face Paint girls that are chosen to protect the world from Dr. Eel-letric and his two hencemen, but they use their assigned animal forms to hide their identities, except for 2 boys named Collin and Ethan. Based on the planned comic series. Mainly aimed for female audiences. (Co-production with Atomic Cartoons). Announced in 2017 and was originally tend to air on Cartoon Network, but due to Disney's acquaintance of Fox later this year, the show would instead air on Disney Channel) *''The Salem Chronicles'' - a comedic take on The Crucible, and was made more family-friendly. As a result, the show would be less-violent, and was given a TV-Y7 rating. (Co-production with 9 Story Entertainment) *''Banjo-Kazooie Adventures'' - TBD. Confirmed to be the first Disney Zoog original series. *''The Chronicles of Yooka-Laylee'' - *''Pearls Before Swine ''- based on the comic strip of the same name. It is aimed at a mature audiance and aired on ABC, and is rated TV-PG. *TBA *''Elisha the Brave Face Paint'' - based on the video game series of the same name by Rare. *''Show/The Bedfellows-esque cartoon series'' Films *''Wild Forces'' - Other Fox-owned properties Shorts TV series *''The Chronicles of The Face Paint'' *''The Crazy Misadventures of Roger the Alien'' - a series starring the titular comedic alien from American Dad in several misadventures when he is not with the Smiths and/or Klaus. *''My Singing Monsters: The Adventures of Mammott and Friends'' - a series based both the game and the film by Big Bubble Studios. Fox Cartoons Jr. Fox Cartoons Jr. '''is a subsidiary of Fox Cartoons, Inc. that produced animated shorts and TV series aimed for preschool audience. Series Fox Webtoons Fox Webtoons '''is a subsidiary of Fox Cartoons, Inc. that produced animated shorts and webseries for video-sharing websites. Gallery Characters Logo Trivia * is inspired by Warner Bros. Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Paramount Cartoon Studios, TBD.